


Spaces

by saturnical



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Multi, Romance, Winner, YG, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnical/pseuds/saturnical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of very very very short one shots from random WINNER pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i | voices

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Songkim or Namsong.  
> //complete title: The Spaces Between Your Words Will Always Haunt Me//

 

There’s a storm brewing inside the back of Taehyun’s mind, and he doesn’t know why it bothered him so much.

         He had been like this for the past few weeks. He slips in and out of his own thoughts, drowning him in so many words that it feared him so much. It had been thirty three days since he last heard his voice, and he feels like as if the world is collapsing on its own.

          It would be absurd to call him at this ungodly hour, but he wants to, and he attempted it so many times that calling him would not be much of a stretch, so he stood up from the cold sheets of his bed; grabbing the black phone by his bedside table.

_Zero, three, one._

He punched numbers after numbers, inching him a few millimeters into hearing his voice again.

He inched the phone’s receiver into his ears, his fingertips shaking in sheer nervousness.

 

_Don’t call me again, Taehyun._

 

After he heard those words, the other line dropped, filling his ears with the empty, static sound of his flat.

 

_He sounds just like before._

 

* * *

 

_ namsong//wc: 189//saturnical _

 

 


	2. ii | skin

 

        Jinwoo is screaming, a very loud scream that pierced through so many walls of their tattered relationship. He is not happy, he never was, or will be.

        _"You touched me in so many places and when you left, I felt like I was scrubbed raw to the bone, down to my soul, because whatever I do, your touch will always be there, and I hate you for loving me so much, because when you left, I was in pieces,”_

Mino stared at him, his hands clutched tightly over Jinwoo’s flushed cheeks, brushing tears away from his eyes.

        _“I never wanted to leave,”_ Mino kept on whispering, but all Jinwoo can ever hear was his sorry mouth screaming derelict lies.

        _“I loved you so much that even breathing around the same air with you is killing me,”_ Jinwoo paused, then he roughly grabbed Mino’s hands away from his cheeks. _“The thing is, I can’t love someone like you anymore,”_

         Jinwoo stared back at Mino’s dark eyes, but all he can ever hear is the pain burning down his throat because god _fucking_ damn it; he still loves him.

 

Jinwoo turned his back and ran away from Mino, because he knows that _somehow_ , love will tear them apart.

 

 

 

 

_ And nothing will ever hurt more than this. _

* * *

songkim/wc:222/saturnical

 


End file.
